JUST A PROGRAMME
by randomgirlove
Summary: Miku is a pop idol singer. And she just knew she is not a human. She is just a programme control by her master. Her master is a selfish man and doesn't care about Miku at all. Miku just had meet an unknown boy. And it seems. He starts to make Miku life change.


Im crying...

Crying really hard...

Im scared..

Im so scared...

Im ALONE.

Nowhere to go.

Im, Sitting on the swing crying myself out.

The day will be end in any minute. and I kept on crying without I knew...

Some guy appear right infront of me.

"HEY."

I raise my head up. Seeing a pink haired boy standing infront of me.

I rub my eyes to make me stop from crying but still...I couldn't.

"STOP CRYING WOULD YOU...?!"

He grab my arm. And rub my eyes.

His hand wasn't really soft. It...It HURT!

I then felt uncomfortable and push him away.

He almost fell but didn't. He look toward into my eyes.

First he felt angry because of me pushing him and he tried to shout at me.

But after awhile.

His face gone silent. He seems like he understand my feelings.

He then walk closer at me again.

He puts his right hand on my head.

"Im Sorry." He say while patting.

I silent myself. Thinking about the past.

Without I knew. Tears falling down on my cheeks.

I begin crying again.

I feel so SAD inside.

* * *

JUST A PROGRAMME

* * *

After a few minutes. My tear stop. I got myself calm.

We both sat on a bench.

And it is getting darker and darker.

"HERE"

He put a candy on my palm.

"If I feel uncomfortable. I eat something sweet to low my emotion."

He reply.

I open the candy wrapper and put the candy in my mouth.

It is Orange flavour.

I eat the candy slowly... slowly... and tries to emptying my mind.

I feel more calmer after awhile.

"May I ask..."

The guy next to me said.

"Why are you crying?"

I SILENT. And begin to look down.

He push my head. Not harshly. Gently. Like a bro with his lil sis playing around.

"CAN'T YOU TALK?..." He look anoyed.

I look away. Trying to ignore him while chewing this candy in my mouth.

"HEY. LOOK AT ME!" He shout at me. LIKE A KID.

I still silent myself munching the candy while looking aside.

"Why...You..."

He pull my face toward him.

Our face are so close that time.

"COULD'NT YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" He scream.

I feel a bit crap. And I still doesn't want to say a word yet.

And somehow. He went silent then. His eyes went widen a bit.

I dont know what his thinking.

And I can't stop feeling embarassing. His face is right infront of me. Really Close. So close.

"Hey..."

He spoke. And that made me frighten a bit.

"Your eyes..."

Im in shock. And blush.

"Your eyes are really RED." He speaks seriously.

"Did...Did you cried alot?" His face went even closer to mine.

My face turns red. Really red. And my heart won't stop from beating.

He let go of my face after that.

And went silent. He also went to look at the sky.

In the silent mood...

I START TO SAY SOME WORDS.

"I...I...did..."

His eyes went to look back at me. His eyes goes wide.

"Your voice..." He says. "It is somehow familiar..." He stood up and went infront of me.

"Can you say something again?" He says.

"Well...Urm...What's wrong with my voice...?"

"CAN YOU SING...?!"

Without replying my question his face gotten a little bit joy.

"CAN YOU...?" He speaks. Again.

I...I nod twice.

"SING SOMETHING THEN!"

He hold both of my hand. My lips were totally close. Im to shy that time to say a single word. Because this is the fist time I've been so close to a boy.

"Wha...? Are you embarass?"

I nod slowly...

"Jeez. Never mind." He let go of my hand.

I can see that he felt very sad about it but his face shows anger.

"It's pretty late. I need to head home. Janne(see you again)."

After listening to his words. I rushly stood up and pull his jacket.

He was shock of my action.

"Wha...What do you want?" He felt very annoying.

"Urm... You see..."

"Hm...?" He raise an eyebrow.

"Aaah..." I begin to blush then.

"You see... Im..."

MY STOMACH GOES GROWL. That was very unexpected. Aaah...THAT WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED!

"YOU'RE HUNGRY...?..." His eyes seems very shock and annoyed(AGAIN).

I let go of his jacket then. Feeling embarass, I look down to the ground.

"Aaah... C'mon then." He start to walk away and ask me to follow.

"Aaah...ahh... okay..." Blushing out of space... I just followed him from the back.

* * *

JUST A PROGRAMME

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir." A lady with pure white hair in pony tail suddenly opens a door.

In the room, There is an old-looking man. His age is probaly around 46. Looking fierce as usual, He is sitting on his wheel chair.

"Oh. It's you Miss Haku. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" His eyes didn't lay at Haku at all. He only concentrate on a little screen on his table. He is watching some sort of video that has singing in it.

"Urm... Sir. We have a problem." Haku said it in gently... tries not to make his boss angry.

Hearing the word 'PROBLEM' made her boss stop the video.

"WHAT IS IT..?"

"It's about...Miss HATSUNE, sir."

"Oh...Her.. What's wrong with her? Crying in her room hotel again? Don't worry about that. You should just give her a candy or somethin. JUST THINK OF SOMETHING TO STOP HER."

As COLD as ever. This man.

Haku inhale a bit.

"NO. SIR. SHE'S...She's..."

"WHAT? JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"SHE RAN AWAY SIR!"

"Wha...WHAT...?! HOW COULD HER?! WE...WE NEED TO FIND HER FAST! HAKU! CALL MY AGENT'S!"

"Yes... Sir." Haku then leave. Running toward the phone in her office.

"I...I can't believe she would ran away." He stood up with his face unpleasent.

* * *

JUST A PROGRAMME... CONTINUE...

* * *

**KATZ here... Trying to say... If you like pie! Please Like this story. Teehee... **

**So this story. I meant, This fanfiction of Vocaloids. I really had fun making it. But hopefully you guys have fun reading it too! **

**Im kinda confuse... Whom would I pair up with Miku? Kaito? No... Sorry... For me Kaito is a gentleman. And he doesn't suited for this. Len? No... Im sticking her with Rin Of course. Gakupo? Heck no... Kiyoteru?! No... not match. It's dificult! If I choose that... A fangirl of it will say "WHAT?! Miku with him?! Noo...!" Urgh... So hard... T_T**


End file.
